terrangamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Bound
Summary The Bound are mercenary group formed from the fallout of the last Nord war 200 standard years ago. The group accepts members from all races and provides dedicated defense and support for member families. All financing comes from mercenary activity though unlike many mercenary groups they won’t accept just any job. The bi-laws of The Bound are simple, short and eternally binding. Members of the Bound are permitted to participate and even join other factions however their loyalty must first be to the bound which has caused more than a few to consider them traitors in their own right for refusing to engage Bound elements of enemy fleets. Bound are primarily employed privately or “under the table” by fleet commanders and most commonly employed for interior defense this to limit the possibility of potential loyalty conflicts. Many of the common folk admire the Bound and given there 200 year history of not a single innocent casualty from there warriors they are trusted by the general population even more so than native military hence there use in politically sensitive engagements. As there forces are made up of all races including the mundane they are not particularly valuable as front line combatants though there are special occasions of Tarren and Dwerrian pilots taking the oath. The laws of the Bound “We do not engage non-combatants” “We apply our trade only on the field of battle” “We do not forgive treachery” “We do not work for free” “We do not suffer injustice without retaliation” “We safe guard our own first and foremost” “We are bound by these laws till death” The seriousness of these laws is evident in the fallout of the Crucible operation. Contracted by a large faction of the age known as the Inquisition the Bound where employed with incredible efficiency able to bring mass numbers against the superiorally armed Faith faction the Inquisition nearly conquered the whole region which would have secured there power for centuries. A calculated error on the Inquisitions part; hatched a plan that would spell there end. The objective was to hold the core fleet back allow the Bound mercs to soften the Faith and then mop up by destroying the system’s star including the Bound and the non-combatants on the type E planet as a show of force to bring the Faith into submission; the operation was called the Crucible. The Crucible went as planned however the Bound considered it an act of treachery and for the next 60 years pounded against Inquisition fleets at absolutely every possible opportunity no matter the odds against them. The Bound where clearly outmatch but the laws are clear and all Inquisition ships where marked for kill on site; by the end the shattered remains of the Inquisition fleets tiered from constant battle where forced to merge with the remnants of the Faith forming the Hand. Inquisition leaders were turned over to the Bound and immediately executed this was considered a noble sacrifice by the devout and helped to solidify relationships between the former Faith and Inquisition populations. The long and tiered engagement showed the “powerful” in the galaxy that no matter their apparent superiority the will of the masses can and will overtake. Category:Factions